martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Primordius Heavenly Palace
Primordius Heavenly Palace was a magical treasure Empyrean Primordius refined using Grandmist Energy. It was his dwelling and the symbol of an Empyrean influence. However, after the great war 100,000 years ago he had needed to leave and eventually left behind an inheritance; Primordius Heavenly Palace was one of the things he left behind. Thus, after Lin Ming completed Primordius' tests he had taken this dwelling as his own and has used this palace as his spirit ship ever since. Array Formations There is an inherent space array formation within, so you may shrink or enlarge it as you please. There are also time formations contained within here that will allow you to control the flow of time.Chapter 1381 – Transforming the Divine Palace Travel One may use Primordius Heavenly Palace as a spirit ship to cross the void and journey out. Once you activate the Primordius Heavenly Palace’s great array, no one below an Empyrean will be able to break through the shields. Of course, the basis of all this is that you provide Primordius Heavenly Palace with enough energy. Structure This Divine Palace was thousands of feet tall, carrying with it a magnificent atmosphere and was emblazoned all over in gold and jade green. Taking in a wider view, Lin Ming discovered that this hall was completely formed by violet sun crystals. Moreover, it seemed carved from a single massive piece of violet sun crystal. Violet sun crystals were less valuable than nine sun jades, but they were also precious in their own right. Not only was the main structure of the Divine Palace formed by violet sun crystals, but there were likely many other valuables inside that were extraordinary treasures. Not just that, but on the Divine Palace walls, there were many murals engraved within them. These murals should have been the handiwork of Empyrean Primordius, and all of them contained the aura of the Primal Chaos Laws. Although they looked casually displayed about, if one observed and studied them closely enough, there would be significant gains. If a young genius with high perception were to be enlightened from these murals, it wouldn’t be strange for them to make a sudden breakthrough in boundaries.If any one of these murals were casually hung within a Great World King Holy Land, it would be an inestimable treasure that would be taken as one of the greatest inheritances. Besides these murals and ornaments, behind the Divine Palace, there was a medicine garden. After 100,000 years, most of the plants within this medicine garden had reached the stage of maturity. These miraculous medicinal plants emitted fresh fragrances that refreshed the heart. If one just smelled these medicinal plants, they would feel invigorated. If a mortal were to breathe in this immortal fragrance, not only would it extend their life but it would broaden their minds. In some novels, there were stories of poor scholars that sucked in a breath of fragrance as they were searching for immortal treasures, and thus that smell awoke their minds, allowing them to become the number one scholar of the land. In this Divine Palace he could see footprints left behind by Empyrean Primordius from the past. All of these ornaments and furnishings were presumably arranged according to Empyrean Primordius’ preferences. Lin Ming was currently standing on the highest level hall of the Divine Palace. It seemed that the smelting trial Empyrean Primordius had arranged in the past had been within Primordius Divine Palace. When Lin Ming had been in the smelting trial area, because the air was filled with grandmist energy and there were the protection of spells all around, he hadn’t been able to clearly see the full picture of Primordius Divine Palace. Now, he was finally able to see its true colors. Cultivation Room The most important room to a martial artist was not the bedroom, reception room, or meeting room, but rather their own cultivation area. Empyrean Primordius’ cultivation area used the Primordius Gate as an entrance, and then there were also countless array formations layered all within this hall, flooding it full of grandmist energy. There was an endless amount of heaven and earth origin energy inside, and not just that, but a massive amount of grandmist energy was gathered within. This grandmist energy was a uniquely priceless treasure. In terms of training areas, this was one of the absolute best. By cultivating here, he would have twice the results with half the effort. With the universe having evolved to the present, there was nearly no grandmist energy left in the world. If it weren’t for the inheritance left behind by Empyrean Primordius, Lin Ming wouldn’t have been able to find any grandmist energy even if he had the ability to refine it. References Category:Heavenly Palace Category:Empyrean Primordius